


Lin Beifong X Reader Headcanons

by girlandthedarkness



Series: lin and waterbender!reader [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Waterbender Reader, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26795236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlandthedarkness/pseuds/girlandthedarkness
Summary: a quick look about how you developed a relationship with Chief Beifong
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Reader
Series: lin and waterbender!reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954033
Kudos: 27





	Lin Beifong X Reader Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> it's a headcanon that I posted on my tumblr, I am going to post a series with lin and waterbender!reader. not a native speaker so some sentences can be weird, i’m sorry.

\- You are Korra’s best friend, as well as her, you are from water tribe and possessed water bending

\- You meet Lin Beifong when she interrogated Korra for fighting the triads, you and Tenzin tried to free The Avatar 

\- You liked Chief Beifong from the beginning, despite her harsh and cold manners toward you and your friends

\- She starts to like you when she notices that you are the most responsible in the “Team Avatar”

\- You two became closer when Amon almost strip you from your bending in the pro-bending arena, but her and Korra saved you, after that you got under her wing in case if equalists will try to kidnap you

\- You volunteered to take care of her injuries after the situation with Mr. Sato, meanwhile she tries to find a way to rescue her officers

\- Your healing sessions were quiet, you could see her sadness and disappointment in herself, because of the whole situation.

“ - It’s not your fault, you said while healing her forearm

\- I’m afraid it is, I couldn’t protect them. She said, trying to not meet your eyes

\- But you protected us, you protected me, while you spoke you meet her eyes, and we will find a way to save your officers. Do you trust me? 

She nodded positively and you hugged her, hoping she will not throw you at the nearest wall, to your surprise she hugged you back as well.”

\- After the Amon’s defeat you support emotional both Korra and Lin, since they both lost their bending. Lin refuses to talk about it, while Korra cry in your arms all the way to Katara.

\- When Korra runs because Katara couldn’t return her bending you wanted to run after her, but notice the painful stare Lin gave to Katara and decided to stay with her. You took her hand in your lap and she leans her head on your shoulder.

\- It was quite when Korra enters the room and called Lin outside. You were a few stairs down, when Korra’s eyes light up and she touched Lin’s forehead, her eyes lit up as well. After that Lin showed that her bending returned.

\- You were so happy that you run this few stairs and hug both Korra and Lin, they return your embrace back.


End file.
